


ART — Repossesion

by Lovejoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Chocolate Box Treat, Eye Trauma, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejoy/pseuds/Lovejoy
Summary: How the turntables.





	ART — Repossesion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> **Please do not repost.**

  


End file.
